farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Podcast Transcript 2010-06-14
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – June 14th Transcript = Hey Farmers, and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, I will be answering some questions from members of the FarmVille Community, and you guys will all be getting a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the future. We had another week absolutely jam packed with new items for you guys to decorate your farms with. On Tuesday, the first installment of our new Island Theme made an appearance in FarmVille, bringing with it some items unlike any other you may have seen in FarmVille before. This new theme is very different from others we have released, which is wonderful for any users who are looking for a little variety in their game, or for those of you who like to stand out in a crowd. The new Island theme includes some great new animals and crops as well. The Spider Monkey, Pelican and Island Pig can now be found in the market along with the new Pink Hibiscus and Flamingo Flower. For anyone who may be interested, the Pink Hibiscus is a 22 hour crop, costs 140 Coins and Yields 310 coins when harvested. The Flamingo Flower is a 16 hour crop, costs 35 coins and yields 200 coins when harvested. Both of these crops are limited edition so they cannot be mastered and they will only be around for short time, so make sure to plant them while you still can. Along with the new Island themed limited Edition items, the new Soccer theme also made an appearance this week, along with the “Tea Party” Cop-op mission and the level 5 trick for your dogs. Remember, different breeds will do different things to help you around the farm, like fetching consumables, harvesting cows and harvesting sheep. We also have a new feature that has been implemented as a thank you to our users for signing up for email! For a limited time only, we will be giving out fuel to users who are level 12 or above that you can only claim through email. You will receive 1 email a day for the next two weeks containing free fuel. However, make sure that you claim your offer quickly because each fuel bonus expires within 24 hours. And the best part of this special promotion? You have the chance to get up to 3 tanks of fuel each day! And on Tuesday, the new Crafting Cottages Preview made its debut in FarmVille! This preview will give you a sneak peek of the upcoming Crafting Cottages feature and provide you with some valuable information. Upon logging into FarmVille, you will see a pop-up that shows the three new Crafting Cottages. The Bakery, Winery and Spa. Clicking "Learn More" will show you a sneak peek of some of the recipes each crafting cottage can build. Clicking the "Sign up" button will sign you up for one of the three professions. Upon doing this, you will receive a special Limited Edition gift as a thank you. If you choose your profession and regret your decision, never fear farmers. Your choice of profession isn’t locked in. You will have the opportunity to change your mind about which crafting cottage you want to use when the feature is released. Now, make sure to start collecting bushels ahead of time so you’ll be ready to go when the Crafting Cottages are released! Since this pop-up will only appear once, you can find the details of some of the upcoming recipes on the Official FarmVille forums. And as you guys know, thousands of questions are submitted to the FarmVille team each week and the best ones are answered here. Our first question this week comes to us from Jaime154, and her question is something I know many of you want answered. Jaime would like to know how many Nursery Barns you guys are allowed to have on your farms. Well, since the release of Nursery Barns, a glitch came to our attention that allows users to have more than one Nursery Barn. This is not the intended functionality of this feature and the ability to have more than one Nursery is a glitch. We are intending on fixing this issue in the future, however we have decided to allow users to have the ability to possess two Nursery Barns on their farm. Please know that if you continue to take advantage of this glitch and choose to have more than two Nurseries on your farm, you are building at your own risk, as this issue will be addressed in the future. This fix may result in the loss of any Nursery Barns in excess of two. Our second question comes to us from Nabby Sensai. “I want to know if zynga allows other animals besides dogs at work too. Are there ever cats at work and do the dogs chase them?” In fact, Zynga is more than just dog friendly. Pets of all shapes and sizes are allowed at work, as long as they are relatively well behaved. I have seen a few cats wandering around the office, but usually they are smart enough to steer clear of the dogs here. Much to the delight of the members of the FarmVille team, last Thursday, one of our artists actually brought his rabbit with him to work. So to answer your question… yes, other animals are allowed here at Zynga. And our last question is from Nana25 and this one is also something I see asked very frequently around the forums. “What constitutes a “unit” of gas”? This one is actually quite simple. If you receive a unit of fuel from a feature, it is enough fuel for one plot of land. For example, if you have 100 plots on your farm and you wish to use a vehicle that costs fuel to tend to them, you would need to obtain 100 units of fuel. Alright! That’s it for user submitted questions for this week. Remember, if you have a question you would like answered by a member of the FarmVille team, please make sure to visit the Official FarmVille forums or www.farmville.com for more information. Now, due to some internal changes, we will be temporarily be removing the Tip of the week segment for a couple of weeks, however we will be bringing it back as soon as we are able, since so many of you have requested to see it return. And on that note, it’s time for the part of the podcast I am sure all of you skip forward to hear… it’s time for a sneak peek of things coming your way in the near future! So first up, we are going to be making some adjustments to the Wheat crop. Soon, it will become a 12 hour crop and we will be adjusting the cost, yield, and mastery numbers to bring it in line with its new grow time. We’re doing this because wheat will be a pretty common component in some of the crafting cottage recipes and we don’t want you guys to be using a crop with a multiple-day grow time in your first recipes. Now the second thing on the list this week is Dairy Barn Expansion! That’s right folks, expansion for your dairies will be coming soon as per your request. And lastly, we have a release coming your way in the next couple of weeks that I am sure many of you will enjoy. Now, if anyone who is listening frequents the “suggestions” section of the FarmVille forums, you will know that bees are one of the most requested items we see. Well, not only will you see bees soon… we are making an entire feature around them! So make sure to keep an eye out for this upcoming release and the others in the near future. Alright folks, that’s it from me this week. Again, my name is Lexilicious and thank you all so much for listening. I will be back this coming Friday with all of the latest news and information from around the Farm. Happy Farming! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts